


Get ready for some family feels kids!

by Haikyuuties_baeritto123



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Jeremy Heere mentioned, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s), and there's no excuse, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuuties_baeritto123/pseuds/Haikyuuties_baeritto123
Summary: “Don’t care” he mumbled in response and moved his hands to trail lightly up Evan’s bare sides and the man squealed; arching his back which made Connor snort out a laugh into the crook of his shoulder. And then the door opened with a loud crack against the wall and Evan flinched while Connor groaned.“Mommy, daddy, its morning”





	Get ready for some family feels kids!

**Author's Note:**

> Took an idea from a list of domestic family prompts i'd made and i so badly want my sons to have a slither of happiness. This is set in an AU if that wasn't obvious
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

It usually took a while to get everyone up and ready in the morning; especially when both Winslow and Aurora were just as hard to wake up, so Connor was more than content to lie in bed without disruption with Evan, the young man curled into Connor’s arms with his hands wrapped around his pillow which he’d untucked from beneath his head some time during the night. The sun had just risen and was casting a warm glow over the room and as cheesy as it sounded, it mirrored the warm feeling building in his chest.

Connor was surprised he was awake just as the sun had rose be he used it to his advantage; nuzzling at Evan’s exposed neck and kissing at where he could reach. Evan laughed softly in response, sounding still half asleep as he tried to move away “Stop” He whined “It tickles”

“Don’t care” he mumbled in response and moved his hands to trail lightly up Evan’s bare sides and the man squealed; arching his back which made Connor snort out a laugh into the crook of his shoulder. And then the door opened with a loud crack against the wall and Evan flinched while Connor groaned.

“Mommy, daddy, its morning”

“Go back to bed” Connor huffed but Winslow of course ignored him and instead ran over to Evan’s side of the bed and Connor eyed her from over Evan’s shoulder.

Her dark hair was messy and stuck up in every direction as if she’d just woken up, though she was wide awake if the grin was anything to go by. Evan moved his pillow aside and opened his arms as best he could in an open invitation which Winslow accepted and she crawled up onto the bed and nestled into his embrace and stuck her tongue out at Connor who retorted childishly “I’m living with a bunch of children” Evan said.

“How can you even see me?”

“We have two kids, take a guess”

Winslow giggled and snuggled into Evan’s chest while her hands clutched at Connor’s t-shirt. “Mommy, I have to go to day-care soon”

Connor remembered how Evan had tried so hard to get Winslow to call him papa, but she was adamant Evan was mommy – it also didn’t help that Jared and Zoe took great joy in his exasperation and had actively encouraged Winslow, now Evan just accepted his fate.

Evan sighed and moved out of Connor’s grasp, which had him whining and moving to hold him tighter but Evan prevailed, Winslow still wrapped around him while Connor’s arms pooled around his waist in defeat “What’s up with you? Usually you want to stay home”

Winslow shrugged and sat up in Evan’s lap “I just wanna go”

“So why do I have to get up?” Connor huffed.  
“Because, daddy!” She whined out, looking scandalised at even the mention of more sleep; pinning Connor with a glare which was so much like his own, blue eyes and all, it had Evan laughing loudly, something that made Connor fight off a smile. “You have to drive me! Mommy has to look after Ro!”

Right. Ever since Aurora was born, Connor had been the designated driver for Winslow and he wasn’t complaining but he missed sleeping in.  
Before he could change his mind, Connor hauled himself up and out of bed with a stretch; popping his back before he reached over, wrapping his arms around Winslow’s petite   
frame giving her no time to run before he was yanking her into the air with a screech; limbs flailing as Connor hauled her out into the hallway “C’mon brat, let’s get dressed”

\-----------------------------

The moment the car stopped, Winslow was out of her car seat and sprinting in the direction of the day-care at full pelt; leaving behind her backpack and breakfast in the process.  
“OI!” he called after her, locking up the car and slinging her penguin backpack over his shoulder before rushing towards his daughter who was in the midst of pulling open the door, but she couldn’t quite find the force to pull the door open all the way. She still hadn’t opened it when Connor reached her so he handed Winslow her backpack and he pulled it open just enough for Winslow to squeeze through and enter the building.

There was another man in the hallway waiting to be let into the day-care and chatting animatedly at his side were his two children, at least that’s what Connor thought, because the two looked like miniature clones of him.

Winslow released a gasp of excitement and ran down the hall again “DYLAN! LINK!” The girl turned and yelped elatedly before running at the call of her name, her short hair bobbing as she ran and it was almost as wild and untamed as Connor’s.

Almost.

Her red hoodie was two sizes too big and swamped her frame and was covered in various badges but she didn’t seem to mind. Her brother stumbled after her, wearing a similar hoodie but he had two backpacks on his shoulders.

The girl – who he couldn’t figure out if she was Dylan or Link – collided with Winslow and they went sprawling to the floor with varying squeals of glee; knocking the girls glasses askew and not a second later the boy jumped onto the pile they’d formed and they lay giggling to each other. “Winny!”

“Winny!”

They chimed in unison which was a little creepy to be honest and from down the hall their father laughed obnoxiously loud at the three “So this is Winny, they talk about you so much I thought you were imaginary”

“No! I’m Winslow” She approved with a grin and a content nod “Daddy, these are my best friends!”

“So this is why you wanted to come so early” Connor rolled his eyes, but felt a swell of pride his daughter had already made two new friends. Winslow flushed and turned away from Connor but he could see she was still smiling wide. He turned to the hoodie clad male in front of him.

He looked like a laid back stoner type, and he shot a half assured smile; his dark hair lazily jelled back and Connor saw brown eyes behind thick rimmed glasses.

…why did he look familiar?

“Wait…do I know you?”

Conner was sure he’d seen him somewhere before but the man just cocked his head to the side and looked him up and down for a moment “Dunno, do you?”

The way he shrugged clicked something in his head “Yeah, you…you used to hang around with a lanky kid, the one who looked about as confident as a docile Chihuahua”

“Dude!” He laughed, eyes widening “We lived on, like, the same street man! I had the same dealer as you back in high school!”

“Damn, Michael Mell wasn’t it?” it came back to him now that he remembered, Michael had been someone who he’d see on his drive to school and his dealer had mentioned him a few times before Connor had eventually gone to rehab “You got busted with a bunch of other kids about doing drugs at the school play”

Michael shook his head, looking off for a moment before grinning “And you’re Connor Murphy, the kid who threw a printer at his teacher because she took his recess off of him” Connor flinched a bit but he supposed he deserved it, apparently it was a sensitive topic for Michael. He pulled his hand out of his pocket to flash the golden wedding band wrapped around his left hand ring finger. “Nah man, its Michael Mell-Heere now, I’m a married man now, had to considering I got Jeremy knocked up I’m an honest man like that”

At that, Connor snorted “Well, after two kids I should probably think of doing the same considering Evan had Winslow and Aurora”

“Wait…Evan? Evan Hansen?!”

“Bye daddy!” Connor blinked and the two turned as Winslow made her way into the day-care without even so much as a wave back; tailed by the twin terrors. Well. Didn’t he feel loved.

Connor stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets and gestured to the door “Wanna go be middle aged dads and have a beer in my backyard?”

Michael laughed again loudly “You had me at middle aged dads”


End file.
